Tales of the Nexus – A Distant Memory
by GrimGrave
Summary: Every time the sniper kissed her, it felt wrong. It struck her immediately, a flash of a redheaded woman appearing in her mind and guilt settling in her chest like a knot, tightening with every second their lips touched. Tracer x Nova. Rated M for adult themes, NotSafeForWork.


Disclaimer: Heroes of the Storm and all characters associated with the game belong to _Blizzard Entertainment._ GrimGrave makes no money out of writing fiction.

 **Tales of the Nexus – A Distant Memory**

Every time the sniper kissed her, it felt wrong. It struck her immediately, a flash of a redheaded woman appearing in her mind and guilt settling in her chest like a knot, tightening with every second their lips touched.

As firm fingers ran through chocolate tresses and grabbed her, however, the feeling would vanish and the agent would allow the other woman to pull her close and kiss her dominantly. Tracer found herself enjoying the rough treatment that left a sweet, tangy, addictive taste in her mouth. The guilt – the shame and self-repulsion – was buried beneath the lustful rush that emerged whenever Nova touched her.

She didn't know anything about the sniper and yet she had become addicted to her.

Nova pulled back, a slight smirk curving pink lips. "Had enough already? I'm only getting started."

The brunette nearly swooned at the implication and leant back onto the bed – a simple steel bed with a plain pillow, mattress, and sheet – and waited for the blonde to crawl on top of her, legs spread.

Nova watched her, lustful hunger clear in her eyes, but she stayed put. Her intense stare had Tracer squirming uncomfortably and waiting with little to no patience.

It was a game; the sniper wanted to see who cracked first, despite knowing the answer. It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time Tracer managed a whimpering, "Please, N-Nova…Touch me."

Aquamarine eyes narrowed and the sniper licked her lips as she crawled over towards the naked agent kissing and nipping her way up from the brunette's soft stomach, between the valley between creamy breasts, finally crashing their lips together. Nova pressed herself up against Tracer, having shed her hostile-environment-suit, and thoroughly enjoyed how the other woman quivered against her and pulled her closer.

The redhead appeared before the agent's mind's eye again. She was smiling – a thing she always did when Tracer was around – and the brunette's heart jerked achingly, prompting her to pull away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

Their eyes met. The usual cocky, confident look was gone from the blonde's face, instead looking at the agent worryingly.

The Nexus could always use more heroes – that's what Tracer had thought when she had been dragged here without warning. It had been months now, maybe even a year, and there was no sign that she would be going home. Was this realm in such dire need that the heroes couldn't leave just yet?

She forced a smile. "I'm alright, love."

The sniper didn't appear convinced but she didn't press the subject any further, opting instead to nuzzle against ample mounds, kissing the valley between them. "Good."

Just like that her worry was gone and Tracer's breath hitched in her throat as a toned thigh pressed against her sweetly throbbing sex, creating sweet friction. Coarse hands from year of weapon handling cupped malleable breasts, pulling and twisting a sensitive bud while Nova suckled on its twin, forcing a string of pleased mewls and short, high-pitched gasps from the brunette.

"Nova…!"

She moved her hips against the blonde's tight, quivering as pleasure rapidly built up. "Nova…!"

"I'm here." A sharp nip on a sensitive bud had the agent arching back and offering more of her body. "I've got you."

She knew. She knew and she felt safe. The sniper had been an invaluable ally – a friend.

Said friend now let go of Tracer's breast, her hand slipping lower, past soft hazel curls above a drenched slit and hovering above a sensitive bundle of nerves—

"I've got your back." Reassuring words soothed the brunette before slender fingers slipped into wet heat. Tracer's thighs trembled, her body growing hotter still when Nova's fingers curled just so, and she clung to the sheets underneath, trying to ground herself from the sweet pleasure that was building up below, a pressure that was steadily increasing—

A third finger was added and the brunette swore she was beginning to see stars. Her breath came out in hot, ragged pants, breasts heaving with every intake of air. Her lover suckled still on her nipple as she kept going, curling against velvety walls, in a steady pace.

"No…va…!" She moaned, her voice husky and throat dry. The blonde didn't reply and kept going, her pace gradually becoming faster – faster, still – as she curled just right.

When Nova buried her fingers up to the second knuckle inside her lover's hot, wet core, Tracer went boneless and spread her legs even wider for the blonde as the latter rapidly slipped inside and made a ´come hither´-motion that made the agent's sex tightly clamp around her fingers.

She was rewarded with a scream; the pleasure that had tightened its knot in her loins snapped, pleasure receptors ablaze, and Tracer rocked her hips, desperate to milk out as much pleasure as she could before her body finally went limp.

After what seemed like a small eternity she came back from her high, basking in the afterglow as the sniper nuzzled up against her. A hand snaked over to caress a flat back and their eyes met.

"I've got you," Nova said. She leant in and stole a quick kiss.

"I know," Tracer replied and faked a smile. The feeling of guilt and shame was coming crawling back at the edge of her mind, despite her best efforts to ignore it, and she cuddled against the blonde, hiding her face between soft breasts.

As long as she was stuck in this realm, she could at least trust the sniper.

 **A/N: Thank you for making time to read this.**

 **I'm going to be absolutely blunt and try to keep this short: Once February kicks in, I will put Fanfiction aside.**

 **Why? It's been a long, fun run, but it has costed me a lot of my time, and I'm finally going to pursue my dreams and focus on writing a lightnovel – maybe even a webcomic, amongst other stuff – and dedicate my time to those projects. It's been on my mind for a few years now, and I've procrastinating it for at least 2-3 years.  
I enjoy writing fanfiction, and it has helped me tremendously – Supreme Distraction, my long-term beta-buddy, have been especially helpful and I couldn't be happier to have been given tips from her.**

 **Updates will come, albeit not particularly often. Some of you will be displeased since a lot of stories aren't finished, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't delay this any longer.**

 **So I just wanted you all to know what's going to happen, why it's happening, and thank you for your understanding. It has been a fun ride!**

 **I want to thank you all – everyone who favourited and followed me, everyone who left feedback and** _ **constructive**_ **criticism, and all of you who have enjoyed my stories in general. You guys are just awesome. Fucking thank you for this.**

 **I will see you around. Take care, and stay awesome!**

 **For those of you who feel like raging, especially a certain Mr. 4-Face; Go step on a lego. :)**

 **-Grim**


End file.
